The invention relates to a method for adapting a torque converter lock-up clutch in an automatic transmission where an electronic gear control outputs an application pressure upon detecting the need of a change of state of the torque converter lock-up clutch. From revertive variables, the electronic gear control detects a change of state of the torque converter lock-up clutch during a control/regulating phase. The electronic gear control then determines therefrom an adaptation value for the application pressure.
In torque converter lock-up clutches, the problem arises in the practice that the application behavior thereof clearly depends on the mechanical axial play of the system, the so-called release play. A different release play causes a different operating comfort during state changes of the torque converter lock-up clutch, such as from open to regulated or from open to closed. DE-OS 41 11 081 proposes as solution for this that during a controlled/regulated transition from open to closed the application pressure be tested by measuring the change of the slip within a preset period of time. The application pressure is then adequately adapted according to the time period measured.
Based on the above described prior art, the problem to be solved by the invention is further to develop the prior art.